Un dia de filmacion para el programa inuyasha
by Catuu
Summary: Esta es una historia muy entretenida, aunque en su totalidad incoerente, leanla se trata de que los personajes gravan dia a dia el programa, y se llevaran una sorpresa con cuan diferentes pueden ser en el programa y en la vida real...leanlo es muy entret
1. Filmacion demorosa

Un dia de filmacion para el programa Inuyasha

-Este fic es una incongruencia total..se supone que los personajes de ´´Inuyasha actuan dia a dia sus aventuras, tienen un guion y todo eso, asi q leanlo porque es muy chistoso-

Inuyasha-Shipoo!

Shipo-auxilio Kagome inuYasha me persige!Ahhhh!

KagomeInuysha deja de..deja de...deja...Losiento denuevo se me olvido el guion

Kikio-Erff...(tono burlon) denuevo se me olvido el guion...eres una inutil, ace media hora que esto deveria estar firmado

Naraku-Ya dejenla, no ven que les va a hacer mal a sus shakras...dejen que la energuia fluya

Inuyasha-Pueden callar al hippie porfavor...tenemos que terminar de grabar

Kana-No lo calles,todos tenemos derecho a hablar, de hecho ahora estoy hablando por que es mi derecho, si no fuera mi dere cho no hablaria, pero como es un derecho de la ley yo puedmm(Sango le tapa la boca)

Sango-Cuantas veces te he dicho que te calles,deja de hablar tanto...¿ acaso usas plias duracell?

Kana-Umm . 

Shipo-¡¡¡Ya callense #¡&!$Ç (improperios)!

Kagome-Ya,ya..agamosle caso al enano con cola, ay que grabar el capitulo osino nos van a despedir

Shipo-oye mejor te callay, por que no fui yo al que se le olvido la linea

Inuyasha-Ya no inporta...podemos continuar?

Luego de mucho discutir, pudieron terminar de grabar esa ecena, aunque les tomo tres horas...era la hora del descanso y de almorzar, en el casino del estudio todos almorzaban, y el clima era el siguente,una guerra de comida partio de la mesa de los brabucones, que aunque no lo crean era de shipo, lin,yaken, kohaku y mioga.Las pretenciosas fueron las mas perjudicadas, ya que sus atuendos estaban manchados, entre este grupo estaban sango,ayame, kikio, kagome y kagura.Tambien se podia notar que el grupo de Kana y los jugetones del set la gosaron a mil, nadie ubiera imaginado como hakudochi o ginta abrian disfrutado tanto de este juego.

CONTINUARA...


	2. un mal dia para kikio

Bueno, voy a partir esto diciendo a todas las que me dejaron reviews, que les voy a dar en el gusto ¬¬,ya tenia el capi 2,pero para su desgrasia sesshomaru aparecia algo...gay, asiq, suprimi ese cap ...espero que este este bueno...aunque estaba chistoso -.-¡snif,pero ay que respetar a las masas ToT.Bueno, asepto la opcion de hacer sufrir a kikio ¡¡¡muajaja!...que sufre arto, ¡que la aplaste un tren! Jajajaja XD.Bueno aquí va el nuevo capitulo...

--------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2

Al dia siguiente, todos se habian reunido alrededor del pozo para firmar una de las escenas mas inportantes del programa,todos estaban reunidos,menos kagura que se seguia quitando el pure de sus orejas por la guerra de comida del dia anterior XD.

El director habia llegado, y ya todos tenian que estar en posicion, se supone que la ecena que tenian que grabar era una escena donde, porfin inuyasha y kagome se daban su primer beso O.o.Pero en la vida ´´real, kikio se moria de envidia, y estaba dispuesta a todo contal de evitar ese beso, pero...¿resultara?

Kikio:(pensamiento)¡Inuysaha no besara a kagome!¡muajaja!...y yo tengo un plan, todos creen que soy hechisera,pero ¡No, soy una bruja ¡muajajajajaja!...y tengo muchos embrujos, y esa flacuchenta me las pagara

En ese momento todos la miraban con cara fea, por el echo de que reia sola, y ademas, por que no se habia dado cuenta que habia pisado los ´´regalitos de kirara

Kikio:Puaj!¿quién dejo esto aquí?

Miroku:¬¬..este...no se si lo sabes, pero porlo general los animales cuando quieren deseschar...bueno...tu sabes

Kikio:¡¡¡No me referia a eso imbesil!-Mientras decia eso golpeo con su mano un panal de abejas, llenas de abejas muy disgustadas con su presencia...Entonces, kikio se dio cunta del peligro que corria, y salio corriendo, pero un enjambre enorme la sagio persigiendo,al ver este espectaculo, todos sus com pañeros empesaron a reir

Todos:JajajajajajajajajajaXD

Naraku:kikio no temas!las abejas son tus hermanas, somos todos hijos de la naturaleza ¡deja que fluya tu instinto salvaje y aste una con las abejas!

En ese momento, las abejas alcanzaron a kikio, y bueno...mejor leanlo por ustedes mismos...

Kana:¿Es normal que sus manos sean del doble de tamaño que sus pies?

Shipoo:Creo que se volvio normal, el mismo dia que sus labios eran del porte de una banana (mira con asco)

Sango:Pareciera que tuviera lepra...

Miroku:Si pero cuando a uno le da lepra...sique teniendo pelo ¿o no?

CONTINUARA...

-----------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------

Nota:Bueno espero que les aya gustado...como ven, no fue el mejor dia para kikio,jajajaXD, pero, esta historia continua, ojala sigan leyendo mis fics, y a los que les gustan los fics mas romanticones lean otro mio que se llama ¿kagome y kouga, en el sumary habla mas profundo de que se trata, pero algo les puedo anticipar, es una historia en un 100 kagome-inuysha.

Bueno...que mas decir,a si! dejen reviews,y...sigan riendo con mis fics XD


	3. Un dia en el hospital

Capitulo 3

Al rato del accidente, kkio fue trasladada al hospital (¿habían hospitales en esa época?),y en función del compañerismo, todos fueron a visitarla al hospital, la recepcionista decía el nombre del que le tocaba visitarla, y él entraba.

Recepcionista-Monje Miroku, su turno de la visita

Miroku-Voy!.

Al entrar a la habitación de kikio, miroku miro a su compañera,y se dio cuneta que...su cartera estaba abierta!

Miroku- $.$

Dentro de la cartera,. estaban los ahorros de toda la vida de kikio ( de las dos vidas, antes de revivir y después de revivir).Entonces miroku vio la posibilidad de volverse morbosamente millonario, sé hacerlo sigilosamente a la cartera y, robo todo su dinero

Miroku-matanga dijo la changa!¡¡Ahora soy millonario!¡¡y tu pobre!waja! XD

Se fue corriendo de la sala y partió a comprarse unos pasajes al caribe con lo que le había robado a kikioXD

Recepcionista-Bueno, en vista de que el monje se volvió loco y se fue corriendo (hojea el libro de visitas), ahora le toca a Kagome

Kagome-Ok...(mirada maliciosa)

Kagome entro a la habitación de kikio y vio a 'esa' en una cama, con suero por todas partes, un balón de oxigeno, y una pata colgando del techo por el cordón que leamarraron al yeso (esa cosa que le ponen a la gente con yeso en los hospitales,pa que la pata con el yeso quede estirada).Se acerco lentamente y desconectándole él oxigeno le dijo

Kagome-¿así qué el amor por inuyuasha te deja sin aliento no?

Kikio-...(intentando respirar)

Kagome- pero kikio, no te lo deberías tomar tan literal ¿no crees?

Kikio-...(todavía no puede respirar bien)

Kagome-Jajajajajajajaja

En ese momento le vuelve a conectar él oxigeno, pero 'accidentalmente' rompe la cuerda que amarraba el yeso al techo, y ¡¡¡PAFFF, la pierna de kikio se desploma en la cama causándole un gran dolor

Kagome-bueno kikio me voy, pero no olvides tener los pies en la tierra...jajajajajajajajajajaja

Kagome-(ya esta en la sala de espera)Recepcionista, que entre el próximo!.

Recepcionista-Si, creo que la señorita Kikio puede recibir algunas visitas mas...haber,no sé quien puede entrar, decídanlo por votación

Sango- quién se postula?

Inuyasha-Yo!

Kagome- (susurrándole en la oreja a Kana) proponte tu, yo votaría por ti

Kana-Deacuerdo...¡¡¡Yo quiero ir!

Sango-Muy bien, los candidatos son Inuysaha y Kana, en 5 minutos mas es la votación

Desde ese segundo Kagome recorrió toda la sala de espera, y a cada uno de sus compañeros les ofreció dinero por que votaran por Kana, todos se veían muy convencidos, pero, ¿qué pasara realmente?...

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: hola! soy yo denuevo,espero que les aya gustado este capitulo.Y a los anti-kagome, les sugiero no leerlo, amenos que tengan buen sentido del humor.

Bueno, a todos los que no aman a sesshomaru, y no les molestaría verlo de forma gay, mándenme un mail pidiéndome él capitulo perdido del fic,que yo se los envió por mail, solo mándenme el mail para eso, y NO me agreguen al msn (mi ahora los saludos:

Saludos a todas las fans de chrono (de chrno crusade) ¿cierto que es bellísimo ¬)

A la caro, decirle que los tumores no son para toda la vida, asiq no la voy a demandar por agresión física XD (bromita)

A la christina, que espero que me guarde almuerzo mañana

A la Paula, que supongo que no lo va a leer, por que apenas conoce la serio 'inuyasha'

A mi misma, por que sin mí esto nunca se puedo haber hecho realidad

A tods los que por segunda vez leyeron mi nota latera

Esto ultimo (lo de los saludos) es ociosidad pura . 


End file.
